Eight Months and Four Weeks of You
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Mpreg! Oneshot on how Stiles and Derek and the pack handle Stiles being pregnant.


**I hope you like this! **

**I came up with it, while coughing up my spleen, **

**because that's what nasty colds do to you. So much for my spring break**

**:(**

* * *

'Sit down, relax, be careful, I got it for you'. It was cute and sweet for the first couple of months, but after the billionth time of hearing stuff like this that month, Stiles couldn't take it anymore.

"Derek! For the tenth time, I can do it myself!" Stiles persisted, taking the knife out of Derek's hand.

"Stiles, I don't want you to hurt yourself." Derek huffed, grabbing the knife back. Stiles felt his eye twitch at that. It was one of Derek's most famous lines; 'I don't want you to hurt yourself'. Just because he was pregnant didn't mean he was retarded as well. Cooking wasn't like skydiving but with Derek around and Stiles pregnant, it might as well be if Stiles was the one doing the cooking.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled. I'm tired of being useless around here, so let me cook dinner." Stiles said all too calmly, getting irritated every time Derek said something back. Eight months and this was the outcome. Derek being the intolerable one instead of Stiles. Derek gave Stiles a long, meaningful stare, until finally Stiles gave up.

"Fine! You cook! I'll just go be fat on the damn couch!" Stiles snapped, trying to stomp out of the kitchen but it was more of a wobble. Stiles really needed to reread that pregnancy book because he really doesn't remember it mentioning that you would start walking like a damn penguin.

Sitting there, subjecting himself to Spongebob Squarepants and eating the carrots that Derek brought him a little while after their fight as a subtle piece offering, Stiles started to feel restless. Slowly pulling himself up off the couch, which was starting become a once in a life time accomplishment for Stiles, he wobbled into the kitchen, fixing Derek with a glare, when the Alpha snorted at him.

"Shutup. I can't help the way I walk." Stiles pouted. Derek rolled his eyes, walking over to Stiles and wrapping an arm around Stiles waist as best he could.

"I love the way you walk." Derek whispered, giving Stiles a light peck on the lips. Stiles rolled his eyes at that, giving Derek a playful shove before turning his attention to the stove.

Derek sighed heavily, before walking back over to tend to the boiling pots.

"What are you cooking?" Stiles asked, sitting down at one of the island chairs.

"Meatloaf." Derek replied, walking over to Stiles with a bowl of eggs in his hand.

"Here, crack these and whisk." Derek said, sliding the bowl in front of Stiles. Stiles gave him a doubtful look but began to do as he was told, figuring that this was gonna be the most cooking Stiles would ever be able to do.

"Controlling ass." Stiles breathed, playfulness behind his words.

"You love it." Derek cooed, kissing Stiles on the cheek from behind before going back to cooking. Stiles was done with the eggs and watching Derek cook when Scott and Allison arrived.

"He's still not letting you cook?" Allison asked, sitting next to Stiles while Scott went to help Derek.

"At least he let me, crack the eggs!" Stiles chirped in mock enthusiasm.

"Don't forget whisk." Derek added. Stiles rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at the back of Derek's head.

"Oh yes! How could I forget the unsettling sense of independence from using a beater for my eggs." Stiles drawled out, getting a chuckle from Allison and Scott and the 'see what I got knocked up?' look from Derek.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" Issac asked with amusement, as he clambered into the kitchen with Erica and Boyd and their daughter, Elise.

Stiles lit up with happiness at the sight of the one year old, making grabbing motions for her. Erica stifled a smirk, handing her daughter over to a most eager Stiles.

"Hey you little smurf. I missed you." Stiles cooed, in his baby tone, raising the smiling child in the air. Stiles began to make a fool out of himself just to hear her giggle some more, the little blond curls on her head bouncing along with her giggles.

"Stiles you maybe making her happy but you are scaring the rest of us." Boyd said with a faint smile. Stiles simply stuck his tongue out at Boyd before going back to being a fool.

"Stop hogging Stiles. I wanna hold her now." Allison whined making a move for the baby.

"My precious." Stiles said, bringing Elise close to his chest.

"You don't need to be carrying two babies." Allison said, looking pointedly at Stiles unforgiving belly. Stiles huffed a sigh, before reluctantly handing the baby over to Allison. Elise giggled even more, grabbing one of Allison's curls and gently tugging it. Stiles was already missing his crazy little monkey.

"I'd hate to see how you'll act when your baby comes. When are you due again?" Issac asked Stiles.

"Five weeks." Stiles said, before seizing up, Derek doing the same.

"Wow." Scott said, looking at Derek with a surprised look.

"Dude are you okay?" Scott asked Derek who was at the moment, frozen in place, heart beating like crazy.

"We're fine" Stiles quipped. "We jut kind of lost track of time on the whole thing." Stiles added looking at Derek for confirmation, getting a nod from the Alpha.

"Don't worry! You've come this far, no turning back now." Scott said, taking a moment to rethink what he said, with a frown.

Stiles simply smiled, Derek giving Scott a look that only Scott deserved.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it sound like that." Scott said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine. I got what you meant." Stiles assured.

"Sorry we're late, traffic is a bi-"

"is a bill I don't want to pay." Lydia snapped cutting off Jackson as they walked into the kitchen, noticing baby Elise sleeping in Allison's arms.

"Thanks, Lyd." Erica said, in reference to Lydia censoring her profane husband, before getting up and retrieving her sleeping child from Allison and disappearing upstairs.

"Really? She's one. I'm sure she won't remember any of this when she gets older." Jackson huffed taking a seat next to Issac.

Everyone simply rolled their eyes, except Lydia. She gave him a scowl before walking over to Stiles expectantly.

"What is this?" Stiles asked when handed a plastic bag filled with baby products.

"Just the best baby products." She said before sitting with Jackson.

"Thanks." Stiles said with a smile. Lydia had done the same thing with Erica, and Erica claimed the gifts to be the best ever, so Stiles wasn't gonna say no.

* * *

Dinner went great. Erica and Boyd left first because Elise was getting restless. Issac left next, because of his morning classes, and then Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson left as a group, because it was getting late. Leaving Derek and Stiles to themselves.

"I still can't believe that we have five weeks to go." Derek breathed, holding Stiles close to his chest as they lay comfortably on the bed.

"Crazy right?" Stiles said, voice filled with fatigue. Derek hummed, placing a kiss to his mates' forehead, rubbing soothing circles on his belly.

"I love you." Derek whispered to a sleeping Stiles.

* * *

"Holy-" Stiles gasped, clutching his stomach as another contraction came. "D-Derek." He stuttered out, the pain intensifying the longer he stood there. This was not the way he wanted to spend his morning. Was he being punished for using the toaster, which was off limits. Oh yeah. Stiles thought as another contraction hit him hard.

"Stiles!" Derek panicked, rushing to Stiles' side, and maneuvering him to the couch. Derek grabbed Stiles' jacket, hurriedly putting it on him before fumbling with his phone.

"Stiles is in labor." Derek breathed over the phone, snaking a hand through his hair. Just then Stiles groaned loudly in pain, a string of incoherent words flying out of his mouth. Derek hung up the phone, rushing to Stiles side.

"Alright, we gotta get you up and into the car." Derek said, hand supporting Stiles back as he tried to lift himself up. Derek helping him up and ushering him to the front door. Stiles couldn't even remember getting in the car, too busy focusing on the pain, and the crazy ass heat in the car.

Even Deaton's office was hot as hell. Someone really needed to turn on the A/c.

"Hot." Stiles winced, before gasping loudly from pain.

"I'd figure that. It's 65 degrees Stiles. The pregnancy is what's making you hot." Deaton said shortly, placing a pillow behind Stiles back. Derek held Stiles hand tightly, but Stiles held on tighter as another contraction came, stronger than before. Derek rubbed Stiles' sweaty forehead, hurt filling him at the sight of seeing his mate in so much pain. They stayed like that for two hours, which to Stiles, felt like two agonizingly painful days, until Deaton came in, asking Derek to leave. Derek growled in protest, but Deaton finally got him to leave. Stiles panicked, he needed Derek there with him.

"Alright Stiles." Deaton breathed, giving Stiles a pain reliever, before getting things ready.

* * *

Derek paced back and forth in the waiting room, the urge to bust through that door and to be with Stiles filling him every time he heard Stiles scream in pain. Scott and Allison were the first to arrive, followed by the rest. They all sat, anxiously waiting as they watched Derek pace.

Derek nearly broke the hinges off the door, excitement buzzing through him when he heard distressed crying. Rushing in he saw Stiles sitting up, holding something. Derek walked over hesitantly, stopping a few inches from Stiles' bed.

"The least you can do is come look at the baby boy that I painstakingly gave birth to, sourwolf." Stiles whispered, eyes trained on the newborn in his arms with a soft smile. Derek walked over, becoming instantly hooked, when he saw the soft brown haired baby, sleeping soundly in Stiles' arms.

"Beautiful." Derek breathed, so many emotions running through him as he extended a finger, the baby clutching it tightly in his small little hand in response.

"Like his daddy." Stiles breathed, now looking at Derek. Derek kissed Stiles gently on the lips, shaking his head gently.

"No. Like you." Derek whispered, bringing their foreheads together. The sweetness didn't last long as the pack loudly came in, cooing over the baby.

"Oh! So cute! He's got Stiles' hair and his chin mole!" Alison said happily.

"And Derek's nose and eyes." Lydia cooed. Stiles and Derek both looked to see the baby staring at them with wide forest green eyes.

"What are you gonna name him?" Jackson asked.

Stiles looked at Derek who looked backed, with uncertainty.

"Go ahead, name our son." Stiles said with a warm smile. Derek furrowed his eyebrows in thought before looking at the baby with a smile.

"Aidan." Derek said, holding Stiles hand. Stiles looked at Derek with surprise, holding back tears as he kissed Derek, remembering their first date and how Stiles had told Derek about how his mom and him used to jokingly come up with baby names for Stiles future child when he was fifteen, and she was still healthy. Aidan was her favorite name.

"God, I love you." Stiles breathed, kissing Derek again.

* * *

**So! What you think?**

**I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
